Ballasts and other lamp drivers can be used in conjunction with dimming switches to selectively dim the light output of a lamp according to user settings. In many preexisting lighting systems, dimmer controlled incandescent bulbs are being replaced by fluorescent lamps in order to achieve energy savings and/or for regulatory compliance. Ballast systems provide electrical power to compact fluorescent lamps and other fluorescent lamps. Dimming ballasts are particularly popular, providing intelligent dimming features and other advanced lighting functionality not achievable with normal incandescent bulbs controlled by wall switches or dimmers. However, the dimming controls and power distribution wiring for legacy incandescent bulbs typically do not allow direct replacement of the light fixture and wall controls. Power Line Communications (PLC) systems provide intelligent communications between wall control units and lighting fixtures, but no simple solution exists for upgrading most legacy systems with PLC-based lighting controls. The DALI bus, for example, requires installation of new wiring, and existing PLC schemes generally (e.g., such as X10) are often expensive, unreliable, do not tolerate many devices installed in close proximity, and cannot be directly connected in place of existing switches and dimmers. Furthermore, the use of existing phase-angle controllers often leads to an unreliable installation (flickering) and requires sophisticated electronics in the ballast.